


Tender Loving Care

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick takes care of Horatio after he worked a harrowing case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Horatio walked out onto his balcony and leaned against the railing. It was late afternoon and the breeze was blowing out to sea ruffling his red hair in the process.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly let it out trying to rid his mind of the horrible scene he had had to process earlier in the day.

He hated cases involving children.

He didn’t turn around when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Horatio?”

“Rick?”

“Frank said you left early,” Rick answered as he stepped closer to his lover. “Are you alright?”

“No,” Horatio whispered.

Rick drew Horatio into a gentle embrace and wasn’t surprised to feel a shiver run through his lover’s lanky frame. “What is it?”

“Please make me forget today.” Horatio leaned into Rick letting his lover take some of the weight off his shoulders.

Rick felt his lover sag into him, so he turned him around and cupped his face. “I can do that,” he gently replied. He leaned in and took Horatio’s mouth in a soft kiss.

Horatio melted into the kiss letting Rick take care of him.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Rick brushed a stray lock of cooper hair from his lover’s forehead. He placed a light kiss there. “I love you, Horatio,” he whispered.

Horatio shifted in his sleep with a soft groan causing Rick to pull him closer while he watched over him.

&*&*&

Horatio opened his eyes as sleep relinquished its claim on him. He found himself caught up in the dark depths of Rick’s brown eyes.

Rick gave him a smile full of love and understanding. He gently caressed Horatio’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Rick quietly said. He didn’t ask Horatio what had been bothering him when he had found him, because Frank had explained the kind of case they had caught. “Would you be in the mood for a bubble bath?”

“I guess so.”

“We can do something else instead,” Rick hurriedly suggested wanting to smack himself for causing his lover to think about things he related to children.

“No,” Horatio softly replied catching hold of Rick’s hand. “A bath sounds nice. I’m just not ready to move. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a chance to snuggle.”

Rick smiled. He twined his fingers with Horatio’s and drew their joined hands to his mouth for gentle kiss. “Snuggling it is.”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Rick adjusted the water to the right temperature before allowing it to fill the garden style tub. He added a capful of lavender scented bubble bath and smiled as a layer of bubbles slowly rose to the lip of the tub.

He turned off the water and set Horatio’s rubber ducky on the bubbles chuckling at the sight.

“I didn’t know Ducky was going to join us,” Horatio commented from behind Rick resting on the door jam.

Rick turned and smiled at his lover. “He looked lonely sitting on the vanity all by himself.”

“Well,” Horatio drawled mimicking Rick’s Southern accent. “We can’t have that now, can we?”

Rick stood up and walked over to the redhead. “No, we can’t,” he breathed against Horatio’s lips before taking them in a deep kiss happy that his lover was feeling well enough to tease him.

“Shall we join Ducky?” Horatio inquired once the kiss ended.

“Let’s.” Rick helped Horatio into the tub and then settled in behind him handing him a glass of wine as the redhead leaned against him.

Horatio took a sip of wine and pushed Ducky out of harm’s way. “We should do this more often. It’s a nice way to relax.”

“I think it can be arranged.” Rick ran a hand up and down Horatio’s chest in a soothing gesture.

“You think?”

“Yes,” Rick replied. “We just need stop being workaholics.”

Horatio turned, so he could look at Rick. “I don’t see that being a problem for me. I’ve found my reason for coming home at night.”

“You have?”

“I have,” Horatio seriously answered. “It’s you.”

Rick gave Horatio a shaky smile trying to keep his emotions in check. The redhead’s declaration had set his heart racing. “I love you, Horatio.”

Horatio leaned forward and replied, “I love you, Rick,” before drawing him into a deep, soulful kiss.

fin


End file.
